Dark Kakarrot
Summary Dark Kakarot attempts to blasts Xeno Trunks, but Hit: GT grabs the ki blasts and crushes it before punching Dark Kakarot in the face sending him flying. Dark Kakarot fires his Dark Rebellion Trigger at him Hit: GT, but the assassin is unaffected by the attack as the fused being transforms into Super Saiyan and proceeds to attack the assassin, but fails to land a decisive blow before being kicked away. Hit: GT continues to pummel while figuring out an attack that can only destroy Nether Dark Shenron without killing Xeno Kakarot and reflects on his training as they instruct on how to separate and kill a fusee without killing both fusees. Hit: GT never learned as he wasn't interested in learning long range energy attack, but tries to reflect on the style used as he knocks away the fused warrior. Dark Kakarot transforms into his Makyouka Form and proceeds to continue the fight only to be knocked down once again. The battle continues as proceed to clash throughout the planet while Chronoa works to restore the damage caused by Nether Dark Shenron and while Mira becomes furious with the Shadow Dragons as Mechikabura steals all remaining positive energy and negative energy from in order to restore his youth. Mira calls Cus and tries to have Face get Super Shenron to empower. Cus agrees and while being empowered by the Eternal Dragon uses the Erase ability to erase all four of them from existence. With Spirits of the Dark Dragon Balls gone - Dark Kakarot begins to lose power and begins clutching in pain at the loss of energy as negative stored in him is being transferred out of him and results in him becoming extremely weakened. He cries out in pain as Hit: GT seems unsettled about the situation as he decides to use the attack if it's the only way. Especially when Chronoa explains to him without Spirits of the Dark Dragon Balls - he'll fade from existence and as a result, kill Xeno Kakarot in process. Dark Kakarot tries to blast everyone, but Hit: GT proceeds to knock each blast away and kicks him in the gut sending him flying across the ground as he continues to cry out in pain. The assassin compares him to a dog with a broken leg calling for its owner to come to save it as he continues to knock him down in order to force him out. Hit: Gt proceeds to prepare his attack charge ki into his fist as Dark Kakarot punches the ground repeatedly to stop the pain, but nothing is working as begins to revert to his base form resulting a huge amount of ki being released from his body. As shadowy ki leaks from his body into the sky - Hit: GT tells him to prepare himself as a large energy sphere engulfs his hand before proceed to dash directly at him. Main Events *The Spirits of the Dark Dragon Balls are erased Battles *Hit: GT (Slayer's Awakening) vs. Dark Kakarot (Base/Super Saiyan/Makyouka Form) Category:Fanga